1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a locking keeper, and more specifically to a positive locking keeper for use with aircraft panel latch assemblies.
2. Background
Latches are used on the exterior surfaces of aircraft, where it is important that the latch present a flush surface. Such latches are generally used with a keeper or locking pin on an opposing surface for engaging the latch. It is important that the latch and the keeper be tightly secured, particularly given the vibration and rattling to which the latch and keeper are exposed during travel. It is important that the keeper be adjustable when necessary, and when not engaging the latch, but that it not lose adjustment when the latch and keeper are engaged.